The diagnosis of central adrenal insufficiency, and therefore, the identification of patients who require replacement doses of glucocorticoids is often difficult. This study is designed to determine the utility of naloxone administration in the evaluation of patients at risk for central adrenal insufficiency which will provide a safe, simple, reliable alternative to the present "gold standard" tests used in the evaluation of suspected central adrenal insufficiency.